


Karaoke Night

by YuMe89



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Other, Pining, Songfic, kind of a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89
Summary: "It was a mystery to him, how they had ended up here. He had been good at avoiding these kinds of bars.Even as they had spend a lot of time in Japan, they never went to a karaoke bar.Crowley turned his head towards their company, or should he say hostage takers?"A Witch, a Witchfinder, an Angel and a Demon walk into a Karaoke Bar...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a few fanvids on tumblr with Hozier's From Eden and then I got the song stuck in my head.  
> Then this idea popped up and it needed out.  
> There you go.

It was a mystery to him, how they had ended up here. He had been good at avoiding these kinds of bars. Even as they had spend a lot of time in Japan, they never went to a karaoke bar. Crowley turned his head towards their company, or should he say hostage takers?

Anathema and Newt had this wild idea, to sing their hearts out to each other, but didn't want to do it alone. In fact, it **had** to be Aziraphale and him, that came along. He was in no way inclined to go up and sing some stupid song. Aziraphale was delighted, but too afraid to sing alone. So obviously, Anathema went with him.

Newt sat next to him, as the two of them, Angel and Witch, what a pair, went up and sang something about _Man after Midnight_ , it might be something from ABBA, he wasn't sure. His angelic friend had no timing, standing still as a statue, trying to catch up with the songs rhythm. Crowley felt second-hand embarressment, but he didn't have enough to drink, to actually hide behind their song card or beverage menu. The demon just slouched further in his seat, glancing at Newt.

"This is actual torture. Not even Hell is that inventive.", he stated and the Witchfinder made a shushing noise. Seriously? He needed more alcohol. The Angel had a wonderful voice, but it just wasn't his song. Too fast and he was off-key most of the time, his voice too deep to get it right. If it wasn't so tragic, he would've laughed.

Nevertheless, they seemed to have fun on stage and were both laughing, as they came back to their table. "That was fun.", Aziraphale said, wiggling in his seat on Crowleys other side, happily taking his drink in hand. One of those colorful things with a little umbrella on top. He had asked Crowley, if he wanted to taste it, the demon had declined. Nothing about this mixture looked in any way good to him. Sipping from his straw, the Angel blinked at him. 

A slim, twitchy man took the microphone and caught Crowleys attention. "Okay, that was...something else, uhm, next up is...Crow-ley? ...Really?", he looked unsure at the slip of paper he had in hand. 

The demons eyebrows raised instantly. "No. No, no, no. **No**!", his last No had a finality to it, that stunned the guy on stage into silence. 

"Oh, okay, uhm, are you sure?", he tried again and got a long and loud:"Yessss." in return. There was hissing involved.

He called someone else up and a woman, Miranda, sang a beautiful love song to her girlfriend in the front row. Crowley rolled his eyes. What had he done to deserve this? Oh, right, Demon, Original Sin and all that, yeah, don't point it out, he knows.

The night went on, the Angel and the Witch sang some slow songs and Newt and Anathema a few Lovesongs, Crowley got impossibly drunk and at one point he thought _fuck it_ and went to the twitchy guy, who took a few hasty steps back, as he approached.

"Stop.", the demon said, snapping his fingers. "I want to- uhh, sing. This song right here.", he said, pointing to a song on one of the lists. The guy nodded, still afraid, blinking all the while. "Good."

Crowley sobered up a bit, so he could read the lyrics on screen better, not that he really needed to.

The music started, a familiar tune to him by now. " _Babe_ ", Crowley sang, drawing the word out, like he knew the artist did. His eyes were closed, he didn't want to see the reaction from Aziraphale or those two puny humans.

" _There's something tragic about you, something so magic about you_.", involuntarly looking at his Angel, hoping, his eyes were concealed enough by his glasses. " _Don't you agree_?"

Aziraphale was gaping like a fish, it seemed as if he couldn't believe Crowley was really on stage. Well, Crowley couldn't believe it either, so now they were at least two wondering what had made him do it in the first place.

" _Babe, there's something lonesome about you, something so wholesome about you. Get closer to me_.", it was just them, at least to Crowley, he couldn't see anyone else in the room. The Angel stood out.

" _No tight side, no rolling eyes, no irony. No 'who cares', no vacant stares, no time for me_ ", he knew, he was too ironic and sarcastic at times for Aziraphale to even realise. He was just too good, what made him even more love this stupid Angel, when he in fact did something sneaky or bad. 

" _Honey, you're familiar like my mirror years ago_ ", he sang, thinking about his time in Heaven, so long ago, part of the heavenly host. " _Idealism sits prison, chivalry fell on it's sword. Innocence died screaming, honey ask me I should know_ ", all those children, that he couldn't save as God send the flood.

" _I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door._ ", there were times, he didn't went into the bookshop, just to not disturb the Angel, but he couldn't stay away either. A trait he adopted long before they even talked. Watching Aziraphale in Eden, hidden in a tree. Now it were windows, he dared to peek through from time to time, scaring away potential customers. 

" _Babe, there's something wretched about this, something so precious about this. Where to begin?_ ", his pining got him to sing this very song he helped to get written. He would never admit that though. He wasn't a complete fool. He had encountered Freddie Mercury, but any of those songs would play out in his car long after he'd sang the song and when Aziraphale reacts badly, he won't be able to hear music in his car again, without associating it with today. Hozier was someone he had met briefly and inspired those lyrics.

" _There's something broken about this, but I might be hoping about this_ ", against his better judgement, he still hoped Aziraphale felt the same way. He knew Angels loved everyone of Gods creation, but that was a different kind of Love. 

" _Oh, what a sin_ ", a Sin indeed, but in Hells books. A Demon loving an Angel? Unforgivable.

" _To the strand a picnic plan, for you and me_ ", Aziraphale had mentioned it once, a picnic or the Ritz he had said. " _A rope in hand for your other man to hang from a tree_ ", he loathed Oscar Wilde, good thing he's already dead. He had been so jealous.

" _Honey, you're familiar like my mirror years ago_  
_Idealism sits in prison, chivalry fell on it's sword_  
_Innocents died screaming, honey ask me I should know_  
_I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door_ ", he sang the refrain twice and the soft tunes came to an end. He was suddenly very aware of what he had done. He could've worn a big neon sign, declaring his love. Was it a good idea to miracle himself a trapdoor under his feet and vanish, transforming into a snake, maybe? He could live as a snake forever, hiding from Aziraphale...

Too late, he got standing ovations. Shit.

He took a bow and went off the stage. Better play it cool and just sit down. Nothing happened, nothing to see. 

"Crowley! You really got some vocals there!", Anathema said, smiling at him, just a tad bit knowing. Newt nodded along with her, but didn't comment. Obviously too awkward to even say something. Right. He dared to look at the Angel, mistake, abort, abort!

Aziraphale seemed to be frozen, eyes huge, mouth slightly agape, hands in a death grip around his cocktail glass. Crowley was sure, there was a real miracle involved so the glass hadn't given in a while ago. 

"Angel?", he tried nonchalant, the way he always adressed him. Aziraphale blinked once, longer than normal and seemed to come back from wherever he had gone in his head. But he didn't look like he was really 'online' yet. It reminded Crowley of the one time someone got Windows '98 running on an Apple Watch. It worked, but very, very slowly. 

The demon took several sips from his Whiskey, ice long gone and room temperature. It burned all the way down. The next time he looked at Aziraphale, he was more himself again. As if some kind of spell wore off.

"I'm so sorry, my dear.", his voice was sincere, as were his eyes, battling with all the sadness coming off of him. 

"Yeah, don't mention it.", Crowley said and got a waiter to top his drink off. 

Screw this, watching people perform horribly and endure their impossible bad voices wasn't torture, but knowing his feeble wide eyed little hope curling inside him was destroyed once and for all. That hurt. Drowning ones sorrows in alcohol sounded like the best plan ever invented. 

_You go too fast for me, Crowley._

He should've known. For Someones sake, why had he been so stupid and went up there to make a complete and utter fool of himself? Ah, yeah, alcohol and his stupid, useless hope. At least one was out of the equation and won't fuck it up any further. He didn't bother ordering anything and miracled his glass to be always full. Way easier to drink himself into oblivion. 

Aziraphale stood up and went to the bar, to get one of his colorful cocktails. As soon as he had left, Anathema leaned over Newt to poke him for attantion. "Hey, everything alright?", she asked, concerned. To Heaven with everything, no need to lie about it any further. 

"No.", he said, eyes not leaving his whiskeyglass. The honey-brown liquid sloshed around, as he held it up to eye level. Looking right through it at Aziraphale. The Angel laughed at something a stranger next to him said. He closed his eyes. "I just need some time and extraordinary amounts of alcohol."

"Just so you know, I thought he would be happy as I heard the song. He always seems so...in love with you.", Anathema said, sounding as small and heartbroken as Crowley felt. 

He made a few aborted sounds, unsure of what to say. Decided to gulp down his Whiskey, just to let new appear. "He's a Being of Love, doesn't mean he can Fall in Love with someone specific. I always knew. I knew and I still hoped...", he mumbled, not knowing why he even said all this. Feeling his eyes sting for the first time in six millenia. He didn't cry, when all those kids died in the flood. He didn't cry as Aziraphale ignored his attempts to be friends or even as the Spanish Inquisition took place. Not with the Plague or any of those Wars he had to witness. He didn't as the World was about to end and he thought Aziraphale was dead. But right now he felt, as if he could cry and create a whole new Ocean on another Planet with his tears. He didn't cry of course. 

"But aren't Demons unable to love, too? Newt, didn't Aziraphale tell you that as you asked?", Anathema mused, bringing his boyfriend out of a daydream.

"Oh, uhm, yes, I think.", he answered, looking between Crowley and Anathema. 

"That's different, I didn't willingly Fall, it just sort of happened to me. I guess that's why I'm able to love.", Crowley said, shrugging.

"So you're special...what if Aziraphale is special too?", Newt said, causing both parties to look at him. He didn't know, that that had been Crowleys hope for thousands of years. Anathema felt miserable on the demons behalf. "Did I say something wrong?", the Witchfinder said, pushing his glasses up in a clumsy Newt kind of way.

"Honey, maybe you should just watch the people on stage?", his girlfriend suggested, with a slight smile, kissing him on the cheek, making him smile in return. "Okay.", he said. 

Crowley regarded them with a sad look on his face, although he was happy for them. Humans might have the lifespan of a fruitfly in compairism to himself, but their life was full of happiness, as soon as they found the one. They married, had kids, grew old and eventually took their last breath. As an occult being, his life just went on and on and on. And what for, really? He can't have anything he really wants. 

He dared to look back at Aziraphale, who stood, still in conversation with the stranger, now his cocktail in hand. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Anathema called and suggested they all should go to a Karaoke Bar, Aziraphale hesitated. His choice of music was very different from theirs, he knew that, but giving it a lot of thought, he told her, he would participate. 

Hopefully there won't be much be bop. 

Aziraphale had wanted for Crowley to come with them, which caused Anathema to ask him, if he intended for them to go on a double date. The Angel quickly told her off. He wasn't dating Crowley, they were friends and nothing more.

The Witch had made a funny sound on the phone and said nothing. Accepting Aziraphales statement.

As they had arrived, Anathema took his hand, after they had had a few drinks, in hers and went up the stage. She had already decided what song they would sing and to Aziraphales delight, he knew it a bit. He noticed he was a bit off-key and his voice was too deep for the song, but it actually made a lot of fun. It was a bit like doing magic, but without his magic tricks. 

Anathema had chosen a song for Crowley, as it seemed, but the demon refused to go up on stage. He indulged in drinking and watching them having fun. It was a nice night, Aziraphale thought. Surrounded by happiness and music, his oldest friend and his newest together. He felt all the love radiating off of them. 

Newt and Anathema were such a cute couple. The Angel smiled fondly, as they sang some lovesong. Their voices didn't fit, but it was okay, their love was pure and made up for it. 

Aziraphale noticed, that Crowley was rather drunk by now. Full glass in hand all the time, without going to the bar once. There were a few miracles involved, he guessed.

Just as Anathema and Newt engaged him in a conversation, he noticed Crowley leaving their table. At first he thought his friend went to the loo, but as the demon approached a young man, he frowned and kept looking. He was about to stand up and ask, as he saw how Crowley stopped the man with a snap of his fingers. Surely he wouldn't hurt him, right? The poor lad hadn't done anything to deserve it.

Suddenly the demon was on stage, looking less drunk than before, but gripping the microphone with determination nontheless. "Oh dear...", Aziraphale said, ready to take him off the stage, if he started insulting the humans. Then he heard the music and Crowley did in fact just sing. But, oh boy, his voice and the lyrics...

Crowley was looking at their booth forelorn, his song seemed to be a lovesong, but for whom? Had he been in love with a Human? That was indeed a Sin, just as he had sung.

_"A rope in hand for your other man to hang from a tree"_

"My dear boy...", he murmured, hearing the lyrics and coming to the conclusion, that Crowley was in love with someone, who had a partner already. Had he been in love with Eve? That would make sense. All those millenia, he had kept it hidden, no wonder he sounded so sad. 

It was one thing to think demons couldn't possibly fall in love, but to know they were hung up on someone they could never reach, was another. It hurt Aziraphale, more than he had thought it would. And jealousy wasn't a feeling he liked much or should even experience as an Angel. 

He knew exactly how Crowley felt, loving someone he couldn't possibly have, was sweet torture. Aziraphale had hoped the demons love had been for him and now that they were free from Heaven and Hell, he thought they could finally talk about it. Hearing him sing at this moment, Aziraphale didn't think he could bear to hear about another love. It was selfish, he knew that. Maybe he should at least try to talk with him about it.

He was deep in thought, wishing his glass to not break, while he held it like a vice. Crowley seemed to have finished the song and tried to talk to him. Reprimanding himself internally, he blinked slowly and looked at Crowley. The other seemed to be his usual cool and collected self. 

He still wanted to make sure, he understood. "I'm so sorry, my dear.", he said, trying to convey his sorrow through voice and expression.

Crowleys "Yeah, don't mention it.", was a verbal shrug. Taking Aziraphales words as a cue to get even more drunk, as it seemed. The Angel couldn't watch him do it and went to the bar, to get himself a new cocktail. Maybe he was going to try one with strawberrys? He had seen something on their card, but couldn't find it anymore. 

A male human saw him searching the board. "Want something specific?", he asked, getting Aziraphale to look at him. 

"Yeah, wasn't there a cocktail with strawberrys in it?", he asked, hoping the kind man could help him. He got a smile in return and the guy leaned over the bar, producing the menu for Aziraphale.

"There you go, much easier than looking up at the board all the time. God only knows why they write it so damn small.", he said, laughing a bit and Aziraphale went along. Maybe She really was the only one who knew. Neither Angels nor Humans seemed to understand it. Or it was a special demons fault, he mused, shaking his head slightly.

For a brief moment, he looked over his shoulder, at their table. Crowley seemed to be in a conversation with Anathema. He looked miserable. Turning back to the stranger, who had watched him do it, he got a raised eyebrow. "Brooding boyfriend?", the guy asked, making Aziraphale laugh again, this time out of abashment. "He's not my boyfriend.", the Angel corrected him, then he ordered a new cocktail, it was called Swimming Pool, no strawberrys after all. Aziraphale hoped it didn't taste like one.

"You sure? The way he sang up there did look like someone pouring their heart out and it did seem to be for you.", the guy shrugged. "Just saying."

Baffled, Aziraphale looked back to Crowley. "That can't be...I'm sure he likes someone else."

The Human touched his arm. "Look, if it wasn't for you, I'm sorry, you seem to like him a lot, but I'm pretty good at seeing things like this. You should talk to him and make sure. You don't have anything to lose after all.", again he shrugged. "You're already hurt, thinking he wants someone else, confirmation won't be that painful, but it gives you clarity and you can move on. And if I'm right, you will be very happy.", he smiled, clincing their glasses together, causing Aziraphale to mirror it. 

"Maybe you're onto something there. I should talk to him."

He said his goodbye to the nice man and went back to their table. Wiggling onto the couch cushion of their booth, he dared to sit just a tad bit closer to Crowley. Looking at him, made his heart ache. The demon was absolutely sloshed and horribly sad. 

Aziraphale put his hand over Crowleys, that lied limp on the table. "Should we go home, dear?", he suggested. The demon had still his whiskeyglass in the other hand, but his sunglasses hung onto his nose at the tip, revealing golden snake eyes, that seemed to be fixated on Aziraphales hand upon his own. 

"You shou'dn't call m' tha.", he slurred, his eyes gliding over Aziraphales arm, up to his eyes. 

"And I think, you should sober up, dear. Someone needs to drive the car and we both know, it won't be me.", Aziraphale stated, squeezing the hand under his once and letting go. 

"Ngh.", followed by a few slurred curse words, was all that Crowley could answer, sobering up and regretting it. "And where is home, Angel?", he asked.

"Well, my bookshop would be a start.", Aziraphale said, thinking it would be best to spare them both the embarressment, as soon as he talked to him about his lost love. He wouldn't want to be trapped in the Bentley until they arrived at the bookshop. And to use public transportation from Mayfair to Soho wasn't something the Angel really fancied. 

"Allright.", knocking on the table, to announce their departure to Anathema and Newt, he gracefully wiggled his way out of the booth, passing Aziraphale without touching him. 

They exchanged a few words and Aziraphale followed Crowley out of the Karaoke Bar and into the Bentley. There was no music this time, the demon seemed to like it quiet for now.

"So, I was thinking and-", Aziraphale started, just to be interrupted. 

"Oh, no, did it hurt?", the demon mocked, grinning, but something was off about it. 

"I was thinking, that maybe, you'd like to come in and have a nightcap with me.", this time he could finish his proposal. He noticed the Bentley slowing down, Crowley seemed to consider it for a while.

"Why? We did drink all night. In fact, I was rather drunk just five minutes ago.", the demon said, not looking at Aziraphale, gripping the steering wheel. 

"You weren't just drunk, Crowley. If you had been human, you would've died.", Aziraphale said, recalling how much the other had over their short time at the bar.

"Nah. I don't think so. And shouldn't you prevent me from doing it again, rather than tempting me to more alcohol?", Crowley countered, making the Angel feel guilty for a moment. 

"I'm not tempting you, I'm inviting you. We could drink tea."-"Pass!"

Aziraphale looked down on his hands, neatly folded in his lap. He felt rejected, again. "I just wanted to talk, there is something I wanted to ask you."

"Nah, I think I'd rather go home. Don't want to talk right now.", Crowley said pushing the Bentley over the speedlimit again. 

The Angels hands left his lap and started gripping the seat. "Why are you in love with Eve!?", he blurted without meaning to, full of accusation. The Bentley swerved and Crowley stared at him.

"Look at the road! The road!", Aziraphale rushed out pointing hastily at the windshield, his voice raised and a bit high pitched.

"It's the middle of the night, Angel.", Crowley countered, but did watch the road again, even though there was no traffic.

The demon drove to a car curb and stopped, killing the engine. They weren't even near the bookshop. Slowly, he turned around again, looking at Aziraphale. "Why am I _what_ now?", his eyebrows raised, he was the embodiment of incredulous. 

"T-The song. Obviously, you meant Eve, with Eden and Sin and the other man...you don't have to lie.", Aziraphale sounded small, regretting his outbreak instantly didn't make it go away, but he could feel stupid for it all the while. The demon beside him snorted, then he laughed.

"No, that wasn't for Eve. For Someones sake, Angel, how can you be so daft?", he turned back and started the car again. Still laughing, not sounding happy though.

The Angel didn't say anything to that, mulling this new information over in his head, until they reached his destiny. "The offer still stands.", he said before opening the car door, waiting a moment, then exiting Crowleys car. 

Crowley didn't drive away, but he didn't follow him either, so Aziraphale just took the stairs to his bookshop and unlocked his door. Hoping to hear the familiar sauntering gait of Crowley, but nothing like that happenend. Defeated, he slipped inside and locked the door again. 

The demon had insulted him for the first time in a long time. He had called him _daft_. He knew he shouldn't give it too much meaning, Crowley was a demon and even the Angels in Heaven had called him much worse. It still hurt and he didn't even know why he was being called daft.

Preparing himself cocoa had helped thinking about something else, the cup in hand he sat down on his sofa. Maybe he misunderstood the text and it wasn't meant to be someone from Eden, maybe Crowley had got to know someone new after the Apocalypse-that-wasn't. That had to be it.

But why wouldn't he tell him something like this? Was he embarressed to even feel love? Or was it simply fear, to admit it out loud, because he knew he would outlive this human?

The bell above his door tinkled and he looked up, pulled out of his thoughts, waiting, it could only be one person.

Truth be told, in walked the auburn haired demon. "Angel, I- I wanted to apologize. It wasn't fair to call you daft, you're not.", he said, looking anywhere but Aziraphale. 

Those words caused the Angels heart to lurch. No one had ever apologized for insulting him. "It's okay, maybe you were right, because I still don't get it."

Crowley stared at him, immobile, his mouth working without a single coherable word getting out. Then he spread his arms, raising a single eyebrow. "Who do you think? In all this time we spend together here on earth, who could I possibly be that attached to? _You_ know everyone _I_ know." Aziraphale blinked in return, mulling this over in his head. No one came to mind and he just looked at Crowley, hoping for the answer.

"Are you going to make me say it? Really? As if once wasn't enough...", the demon said bugged. 

"Yes, please. Just tell me, it can't be so bad.", Aziraphale said with false bravado, smiling encouraging at Crowley.

"Six thousand years and you don't get it...shouldn't you be able to sense Love? Are you trying to humiliate me? Is that payback for me telling you you're daft? Because that is just cruel, Angel and I apologized."

"No, I genuinely want to know, because I don't. We had times apart from each other, in all those years, it's possible that I-"-"It's you! Go- Sa- **Fuck** , it's you. There, I said it. Happy now?", Crowley didn't seem to be able to take the conversation anymore and just broke.

"Very.", Aziraphale said, getting a sad laugh in return. He stood up and walked over to Crowley, who regarded him with a strange look over his glasses, ready to flee, as it seemed. "My dear, I'm so happy, there are no words.", he took Crowleys hand in his and smiled up at him. 

Ever the sceptic, the demon asked:"Why?", holding his breath. He watched as Aziraphale guided his hand to his mouth and placed a tender kiss on his wrist, holding his hand against his face. 

"Because I love you too, my dear.", he didn't seem to be able to stop smiling, Crowley on the other hand was stunned into silence and gaped at him. "Should we sit down?", he asked and the demon nodded. 

Heading towards the sofa, holding hands, Crowley processed internally what exactly had happened. "I've never...thought you..."

"Me neither.", they sat impossibly close, Aziraphale even dared to put his head on Crowleys shoulder. "You smell nice.", the Angel said, resulting in a growl, that made Aziraphale smile even wider.

"I'm not nice.", Crowley stated, putting his nose in Aziraphales fluff of blond hair, feeling more intoxicated than any alcohol or drug ever could. 

"Sure you're not, dear."-"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was Crowleys perspective,   
> the next will be Aziraphales.   
> No, it won't be the same...they are in fact idiots and see the world just different xD


End file.
